Lips of an Angel
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Legolas is thinking about a past love that had transformed him into a better person. And then he gets a call from him. Based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Lord of the Rings Modern AU, Frodolas. I will be damned if you do not cry.


_**Lips of an Angel**_

_Legolas is thinking about a past love that had transformed him into a better person. And then he gets a call from him. Based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Lord of the Rings Modern AU, Frodolas. I will be damned if you do not cry. I don't own the song or the Lord of the Rings_

* * *

_I used to love playing with his dark chocolate curls. When he was busy with something—homework or the like—he'd swat my hand away, telling me to stop and let him concentrate. He loved it, though he'd never say so. When he wasn't busy, Frodo would let me run my fingers through his hair and lay his head on my shoulder._

_I was enchanted by his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, the color of a bright spring sky. They were always full of emotion. Frodo was always so sensitive. His heart was practically on his sleeve. When he was angry, he was a force to reckon with. When he was sad, he'd cry with such emotion I'd find myself crying too. When he was happy, he'd laugh and his smile would split his face, his eyes sparkling with mirth and life and joy._

_His voice wasn't deep or seductive. But I lived for that voice. I loved hearing him speak. And when I made love to him, I soaked in the sounds he made. Hearing his voice drenched in pleasure did something to me. I worshipped him, all for the sake of that voice._

I open my eyes and sat up. I glance at Eowyn beside me. She's still fast asleep.

My phone lights up on the nightstand. It's midnight. Who would be calling at this time of night?

I grab my phone and leave the bedroom for the living room, sitting on the couch. It's a number I don't recognize. I answer, ready for a drunk or a kid prank calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Legolas_?"

I freeze. "Frodo?" I feel chills.

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now._

Nothing. "Frodo, is that you?"

"_I wasn't sure if you changed your phone, so…_"

"Frodo, why are you calling?"

"_I shouldn't have, I know—_"

"It's not that, it's just…it's really late." I hear rasping. Is he crying? "Frodo? Is everything okay?"

"_I'm fine._"

"You're crying. I know you too well. I know you're crying."

_Honey, why you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

"_I said I'm fine._"

"Okay, okay."

"_Why are you talking so quietly? I can't hear you well._"

I glance at the bedroom. "I…my girl's still asleep."

_Oh well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

"_Oh. You have a girlfriend now_?"

"I do. But…" I pinch the bridge of my nose, tears stinging my dry, tired eyes.

_God, Frodo I miss you. I miss you so much._

I bite back those words. How can I say them after what happened between us? "How's your uncle?" What else can I ask? It's stupid, but I don't know what to say.

"_Bilbo's fine. Thanks for asking_."

I swallow. My throat feels tight. I can't do it.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I miss you. God, Frodo, I miss you so much."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words makes me weak_

Frodo is silent. The only indication he's still there is the heavy breathing. "_I miss you too, Las. More than you know_."

I bite my lip, nibbling the flesh. "Frodo, is everything okay? Do you want to meet?"

I shouldn't. Eowyn doesn't deserve that. She's a sweet girl and I love her.

But she's not Frodo.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

"_No. It's not that. I couldn't stop thinking about you tonight._"

I chuckle, trying to keep quiet. "Same here."

"_I should go…Haldir…_"

"Haldir?" I haven't talked to Haldir in ages. Not since he stole Frodo from me. Not that it was entirely on him or Frodo. I pushed Frodo away first. I was stupid.

Anger boils in my stomach, threatening to rise. I force it down.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

I wet my lips. "Does he know you called me?"

"_No_."

"Oh." I sigh. "I should go. I don't want to…I don't want to cause you two trouble."

"_It won't. He's working late. Probably won't be back till morning. What about your girlfriend_?"

"I never told her about you. Her family's ultra conservative. So…I don't know if she does know. I doubt it, though."

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

I leave the house, sitting on the porch.

"Frodo, I am so sorry. I love you. I just…I know I'm partly responsible for what happened, but I never wanted it to ever come to this. Hell, I didn't know you still had my number."

"_I didn't think I remembered it_."

_Oh well, my girl's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

I feel cold, but I refuse to go inside. My heart feels torn. How am I supposed to chose? I love Eowyn. I do. But if this call proves anything, it's this:

Frodo only need ask and I'd run to him. I'd steal him back from Haldir at all costs. I've forgiven him a long time ago. He'd just need to say he's not happy with Haldir and I'd run back to him.

Am I happy with Eowyn?

It's been a year, for God's sake! I never thought Frodo would dare call me again.

"Frodo, I love you."

"_Stop, alright. It feels you called me and not the other way around when you say that._"

True. "I need you to know that."

"_Why? I hurt you. Hell, it's arrogant of me to call after all this time_."

Also true.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words makes me weak_

"I forgive you for that, Frodo. I was thinking of you tonight too. I wish you were here. Hell, I'd probably have called myself, but…I guess I wouldn't have known your number. You changed it, right?"

"_Yes_."

I swallow, glancing behind me at the door. Is Eowyn up yet? Does she know I'm up?

I want to see him.

"Frodo, can we meet? Please."

"_No_."

"Why?"

"_You have a girlfriend, remember? I don't want you to lose her over me, Legolas._"

"I wish she was you, Frodo."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

"_Legolas, I'm not worth it._"

My heart breaks. I hide my face with my free hand, hunched over. "You're the only one who thinks that. Frodo…God, Frodo…forgive me?"

"_For what_?"

"I understand why you went with Haldir. I do. I'm sorry. When you told me, I was just…I was so angry. I was…"

I was heartbroken. I was betrayed. But I had been distant. I had neglected him. I had pushed him away. I thought I was providing for him, rising in rank at my father's firm. I thought I was doing everything right. I thought Frodo was happy.

And one day, almost a year ago now, I came home just as he was leaving with Haldir. Frodo couldn't look me in the eye while Haldir explained he was in love with Frodo—and that Frodo was in love with him. All I registered was that Frodo cheated on me and was leaving me.

I couldn't tell who I was angrier at: my best friend since kindergarten or my partner for two years. Two years I still cherish.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words makes me weak_

Frodo had Haldir step outside, so he could try and talk to me before he left. Before he could explain anything, I began screaming, swearing.

I even hit him. I never hit him before. I wanted him to feel how I felt, so I just hit. Haldir heard him scream and pulled me off. I could have killed that day. I probably would have if I didn't collapse after I was pulled off him. One look at him, face filled with fright and clutching his cheek, I broke down and let him walk out, shielded by Haldir.

"Are you happy with him?"

"_I don't know anymore_."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"_I don't know_," he pauses."_I should go. Haldir's back. Goodnight. It was good to hear your voice again, Legolas_."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

"Frodo—"

He hung up.

I held the phone to my ear a little longer. I lower it, holding the phone limply in my hand.

Why had I hit him so hard that day? Of course he wouldn't want to see me again, even if he's okay calling me now. He's not stupid.

Still, I want to see him again. I want to get on my knees and apologize. I want to hold him and kiss him again. I want to run my fingers through his hair and see his eyes bright with laughter.

"Legolas?" Eowyn joins me on the porch. "Baby, why are you crying?" She sees the phone in my hand. "Is everything okay?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

I don't answer. Eowyn rubs my arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Was that an ex?" I wince, nodding. Eowyn doesn't indicate whether she's okay with that or not. "I thought it might. I found some things the other day. Pictures." I turn to her. "Was it him? Was it Frodo?"

I look away. "Will you tell me what happened, Baby?"

I lie my head on her shoulder, weeping. I don't deserve Frodo. I don't deserve Eowyn. Will I ever be worthy of anyone again?

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

* * *

Reviews appreciated, but not necessary. Knowing you read this is enough, my lovelies. ~ Silverneko9lives0


End file.
